From The Begining
by AmieLeighLuna
Summary: Future Fic. Kurt is happy with his life in New York, he thinks. But will a run in with an old friend change everything? AU-Kurt and Blaine never dated, Blaine never went to McKinley . Kurt's POV.


**AN: This is my first time writing first person! Ok so Blaine and Kurt never got together, Blaine never went to McKinley, and they are in the same grade. This takes place 6 years after graduation.**

* * *

><p>I was happy. I think. After graduating from Dalton and moving to New York for college. I love my job as a production assistant at the Gershwin Theater. I love my apartment and my roommates. But most of all, I love my love life. Sure I'm single, but I am never without a warm body whenever I need it. Hey, I'm an attractive guy with Broadway connections, what more could a gay guy want?<p>

My life was going really well, until I heard a voice calling out to me while at work. I looked over at the group of hopefuls waiting for their auditions to be in the next cast of Wicked. "Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" And then I saw him. Blaine Anderson. He looked the same as he did in high school, only his hair was void of gel. It looked nice.

"Blaine! Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" I leaned in to give him a one armed hug, trying to ignore the heavy awkwardness between us.

"My agent set up and audition for me. I'm thinking Fiyero is the part I was born to play." Blaine elbowed me in the ribs. I winced at the contact.

"I didn't even know you could act." Blaine nodded, "Well, good for you. Break a leg."

"What are you doing here? Auditioning yourself?" Blaine's eyes flashed a hint of nerves. At least he remembered that I am in fact more talented than him.

"Oh, no, I actually work here. I'm a PA. So if you get the job, you'll be answering to me." I winked at him, hoping to look sexy. Suddenly flashes of my junior year came to mind of Blaine telling me just how unsexy I truly was.

I walked back to the greenroom where I was meeting with the Lighting and Sound crews. We went on to schedule the tech rehearsals, but all I could think about was Blaine. The way his eyes sparkled as he talked, the way his clothes hugged his body in all the right places, his dazzling smile, his everything. Feelings from high school came flooding back. Unrequited feelings. I ended up calling the meeting early, I just couldn't focus. Instead, I snuck into the auditions. Just as I was taking a seat in the Mezzanine, Blaine was taking the stage for his vocal audition. Mark, the rehearsal pianist, started a familiar score. Unlike most auditioners, Blaine opted for a non-Wicked number. I remembered the day when Blaine told me about The Last Five Years being one of his top 5 favorite musicals of all time, so it wasn't surprising that he choose a song from it. It also wasn't surprising for Blaine to pick a song done by a female character.

**Jamie is over and Jamie is gone**

**Jamie's decided it's time to move on**

**Jamie has new dreams he's building upon**

**And I'm still hurting**

**Jamie arrived at the end of the line**

**Jamie's convinced that the problems are mine**

**Jamie is probably feeling just fine**

**And I'm still hurting**

**What about lies, Jamie?**

**What about things**

**That you swore to be true**

**What about you, Jamie**

**What about you**

**Jamie is sure something wonderful died**

**Jamie decides it's his right to decide**

**Jamie's got secrets he doesn't confide**

**And I'm still hurting**

**Go and hide and run away**

**Run away, run and find something better**

**Go and ride the sun away**

**Run away like it's simple**

**Like it's right...**

Blaine takes the music interlude to look up in to the empty theater, he looked at me, locking his eyes with mine. He started singing again, directly to me this time.

**Give me a day, Jamie**

**Bring back the lies**

**Hang them back on the wall**

**Maybe I'd see**

**How you could be**

**So certain that we**

**Had no chance at all**

**Jamie is over and where can I turn?**

**Covered with scars I did nothing to earn**

**Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn**

**But that wouldn't change the fact**

**That wouldn't speed the time**

**Once the foundation's cracked**

**And I'm Still Hurting**

I sat there dumbfounded. He was even better than he was in high school. Blaine gave a small nod and headed back out to the lobby to prepare for the dance portion of the audition. I slipped out of the theater and almost ran head first in to Blaine. "Oh, hi!"

"Enjoy the show?" Blaine raised a single eyebrow. Why did he have to be so attractive?

"You did great. They'd be crazy not to take you on." I have never felt more uncomfortable. Isn't it common to wish your first love lost looked like crap when you ran into them years later? But no, Blaine had to look ten times hotter at twenty-four then he did at seventeen. "Well, I gotta go. I'll, uhm, see you around."

"Oh, yea. Maybe I could get your number and we can get a coffee, for old times' sake." Blaine pulled his phone out. I didn't see anything wrong with coffee, so I traded numbers with him. The whole subway ride home, I couldn't help smile.

"You seem happy. You get laid or something?" I had barely been in the apartment for five minutes before Santana started to tease me.

"No, I just ran into an old friend." I winked at her.

"Anyone we know?" Brittany asked from the kitchen. She has been on a cooking rave ever since Santana mentioned liking the domestic type from old television shows.

"Well, depends. Do you remember Blaine Anderson?"

"The hobbit that you were in love with that serenaded another guy, made out with Rachel, and told you how unsexy you were? Nope never heard of him!" Santana booped my nose.

"The very same." I laughed. "He came to the theater today. Yea, he was trying out. And believe it or not, he got even hotter." I pulled off a few layers before I collapsed on the couch. The best part about living with a lesbian couple was that I never had to care about my appearance while at home. I could just hang around in an undershirt and boxers as much as I wanted to.

"So, what next? You call him, get him drink, and screw his brains out?" I love Santana, but sometimes she was far too horny for daily conversation.

"Maybe. We exchanged numbers. Probably get coffee sometime this week." I had enough of the conversation, so I headed into my room.

"How Disney of you!" Santana yelled after me.

It was over a week before Blaine called me. We arranged to meet at Katz Deli. I laughed because of the When Harry Met Sally inside joke we had. I wore my tightest pair of skinny dark wash jeans, a fitted white button-up, and knee length D&G boots. I may not have a second chance with Blaine, but I sure wasn't going to give up an opportunity to try.

"Wow. You look amazing!" Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor when he looked at me. If that wasn't a major confidence boost, I don't know what is? I took a moment to look at Blaine's outfit. He wore faded fitted jeans and a loose fitting Rolling Stones tee shirt. His hair was gel free again and his chin was occupied by a very sexy amount of scruff.

"Not too bad yourself, Anderson!" I said as we sat in one of the booths. "So tell me about the last six years since I saw you."

"Well, after Dalton, you know I went to UCLA for music. I graduated from there and moved to Nashville. I tried to get signed to a record label for a while but my agent thought I should try my hat in the Musical Theater ring. So I moved here about four months ago. And I've been auditioning like crazy since."

"Wow. You've just been everywhere. Couldn't have been easy to keep a man. Hmm?" I looked at him quizzically over my mug of coffee.

"Uhm, no. Not really. I haven't had a boyfriend since college. What about you? What have the past six years been like for you?" Blaine bit into his Panini, chewing slowly. I couldn't help but watch the way his jaw worked.

"Well I went to NYAADA with Rachel, but we kind of drifted apart there. I mean, we're still friends, just not nearly as close. She's still with Finn, actually. They're engaged! The school set me up with an internship with the Gershwin and a year later, they offered me a full-time PA job. And I moved in with Brittany and Santana, you remember them right? Yes, they're all official now. It's really sweet."

"So in that spiel, I didn't hear anything about a boyfriend…" Blaine looked away from me, as if afraid to look me in the eye.

"Well, that's because I avoid relationships like the plague! I lived here long enough to realize that New York is home to a certain kind of gay man. And that type isn't a type I can deal with for long term!" It wasn't a complete lie, but I wasn't about to tell Blaine that I was afraid of commitment ever since he broke my heart.

"I see…" Blaine looked around before looking straight into my eyes. "Can I confess something?" I nodded slowly, "I had the biggest crush on you in high school! Seriously, when you first came to spy on the Warblers, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Then you turned out to be really cool, as well as beautiful. That Valentine's Day, with the whole Jeremiah thing, I was first gonna ask you out, but I chickened out and went after this guy that I barely knew. And that night of Rachel's party, I was only drinking to gain the courage to make a move with you, but I ended up making out with Rachel and then everything kinda got weird…." I watched Blaine ramble on and on, but all I could think of was how Blaine had liked me all those years ago.

"Wait, hold on." I held up my hand to stop him. "After the Rachel thing, you had plenty of chances, why didn't you take any of them? You knew how I felt."

"I know. But I kept hurting you and screwing everything up as just your friend, I couldn't live with myself if I did that as your boyfriend. I was scared." Blaine had never looked younger than he did at that moment. "And then you went back to McKinley for your senior year. So I just figured it was better for us to be friends. Little did I know that after graduation, we wouldn't even be that…" If I didn't know any better, I'd say his eyes were watering.

"Blaine. I'm really sorry. I should have tried to stay in touch. You were my best friend and I just cut you off. I was convinced that the only way to get over you was to stay away from you." I placed my hand on top of his. "I was being stupid."

"Don't say that, Kurt. You're amazing. You always have been." Blaine turned his hand palm up so that he was cupping mine. We sat there holding hands for a while before either of us spoke again.

"You wanna get out of here? Being in here makes me think about the fake orgasm scene and I just get uncomfortable." I joked.

"Oh, come on. I thought you wanted to be Meg Ryan's character! I expect you to wow me with your fake O!" Blaine looked at me expectantly.

"You want me to fake it right here? Why not just take me back to one of our apartments and get the real thing?" I was mostly joking, but I watched his reaction carefully. Just in case.

"That is quite the intriguing offer." Blaine started to stroke my hand with his thumb.

"I like just a few blocks away." I looked into his eyes and smirked. Before I knew it, he was pulling me up from the table and out the door. He let me lead the way back to my building. Once in the elevator, reality settled in. Oh my god! I'm about to have sex with Blaine! The first guy I ever loved. I was starting to feel increasingly nervous as we walked down the hall towards my door. We got inside and I noticed that the girls were not home. I turned to Blaine, "are you sure about this? I mean like really sure?" Fuck. I sound like a teenager.

Blaine placed one hand on my waist and the other on my cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was slow and soft, like nothing I've ever felt before. It was full of affection and passion. When he pulled back, he simply looked into my eyes, stroking his thumb along my cheekbone. "Kurt, I never stopped caring for you. We don't have to do anything if you don't want. Hell, I'd be happy just kissing you like that all day and night!"

"Kiss me again." I said leaning towards him. Our lips met again. This time both of his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms draped over his shoulders. The room disappeared and all that existed was us. I pulled back enough to pull him slowly towards my bedroom. "I'll be right back." I slipped in to my closet removing my boots and tight jeans and pulling on a pair of yoga pants. When I reentered my room I saw Blaine looking at the framed pictures on my desk. One was of Me, my dad, Carole, Finn, and Rachel from their engagement party. Also there was one of Brit, San, and me on our move in day, a group photo of New Directions when we won Nationals my senior year, and photo of me outside of the Gershwin on my first day of work. But Blaine's eyes were fixed on the last photo in the row. A picture of the two of us. We were at Dalton, I was making a faux surprised face and Blaine looked like he was freak dancing up against my side. I love that picture. It was one of the few that really portrayed the silliness that we only fully exposed to each other. "That one is my favorite too."

Blaine jumped slightly and turned towards me. "I miss this. The silliness, the comfort. I miss us."

I crossed the room and wrapped my arms around his middle. "Do you just wanna watch a movie, like we used to. I have a vast collection of DVDs." Part of me hoped he said yes, because honestly, I was terrified of the thought of sleeping with him. Not for any real reason except that I was just so happy to have him back in my life that I didn't want to risk losing him again.

"I'd love that. Do you have Monty Python?" His eyes lit up. Maybe he felt the same way I did about rushing things.

"Holy Grail or Life of Brian?" We agreed to just watch both. We settled on the couch in the common area. Half way through the second movie, I found myself getting tired. I rested my head on Blaine's shoulder and drifted off to sleep. The last thing I remember was Blaine's arm wrapping tightly around me as he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

I woke up the next day in my bed. I didn't remember getting there, someone must have carried me in my sleep. I was about to get up, but I was being pinned down by an arm around my waist and a leg leisurely tossed over mine. My body stiffened as I turned my head to see Blaine sleeping next to me, snoring slightly. I turned my body as best as I could to face him. His mouth was open and he was drooling all over one of my pillows. As I was taking in his appearance, I noticed he was shirtless. Suddenly panic over took my head. I looked down and saw that I was still in my button up and yoga pants, and that Blaine was still in his jeans. I tried to slip out from under his arm, but Blaine just ended up pulling me closer and turning my body back into the little spoon position. That's when I felt it. Blaine's morning wood was pressing against my ass. Damn, did it feel good. I used every muscle in my body to stop myself from grinding back against him.

"Mmm." A ragged hum escaped from Blaine's mouth. "So good." He mumbled.

I wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Then he rolled him hips against me and started to hump at my ass. His breathing was shallow but there was still a hint of snoring. Sleeping. As he continued to grind against me, I felt myself getting hard.

"Yes," He moaned into my ear. "Ugh, Kurt."

Oh my god! He was having a sex dream about me. And pressing against me harder. I reached my hand down to palm my erection, sighing at the much needed attention.

"Ugh, fuck. Right there." Blaine continues to mumble and moan in his sleep.

I slipped my hand under the waistband of my pants and started to stroke myself. I let myself start to thrust back against Blaine. A low moan escaped from my lips and suddenly Blaine stopped. His arm flew off of me and I felt his body sit up straight.

"Oh my god! Kurt, I am so sorry!" I turned to see Blaine sitting with his face in his hands.

I pulled his hands down, "Blaine really it's ok." I pulled back the covers to reveal the hand that I still had down my pants, stroking slowly, "I was really enjoying it."

Blaine let out a soft moan as he watched my actions. He then licked his lips and touched my arm lightly. "Let me." He said softly. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt, tracing his fingers down my chest. I removed my hand as he hooked his fingers into my waistband. He pulled my yoga pants down and I was suddenly thankful that I decided to forego underwear. "Wow, it's even better than I imagined!" He wrapped his fingers around the base of my cock and gave an experimental stroke. I let out a moan and arced my back. His hand felt amazing on me. The rougher skin of his palm felt perfect, giving me friction that my soft hands never could quite achieve.

"Shit Blaine. Don't stop!" He quickened his pace and worked my shaft. Suddenly he swiped his thumb across the head. I could no longer be held responsible for the slew of curses that came from me at that point. "Mmm, more…just please… god!"

Blaine gave a slight chuckle as he pulled away. I was about to complain until I looked at him. He was undoing his pants and pulling his jeans and boxers down. Holy Shit! His body was tan and muscular. His chest was covered in the perfect amount of dark hair, his abs were defined and tight, and he even had the swimmer's V! I reached forward and lightly traced my fingers along the contours of his torso. Then my eyes headed south. His cock was astonishing. It was bigger than anyone else I'd been with. At least nine inches long. I couldn't stop myself from wrapping my fingers around him. He let out a shivering moan as I started to stroke him. He pulled my hand away before he positioned himself between my legs and lowered his body against mine, resting his weight on his forearms. He kissed me roughly as he rolled his hips down. I gasped against his lips and my hips instinctively thrust up against him. I then wrapped my legs around him, pushing him harder against me. We continued to kiss and thrust against each other.

"Blaine. I'm …gonna…close." I stammered. Blaine moved his head down to kiss along my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. The sensation sent me over the edge as I came all over both of our stomachs. After a few more thrusts, Blaine reached his orgasm as well. Blaine rolled to my side instead of collapsing on top of me. Very sweet of him to so. I hate it when they guy just lays on me all heavy and sweaty. But something tells me that if Blaine did it, I wouldn't have minded. He curled up next to me with his head on my chest. I reached for the box of tissues near my bed and used them to wipe us as clean as I could. I knew that eventually I'd have to shower, but I wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. After a few moments of quiet bliss, I spoke. "So you never told me if you got the part in the show."

"Oh yea, I'm in the chorus. Said my acting wasn't strong enough for a leading role, but I had promise." Blaine laughed.

"So looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other than. At work and stuff…." I wasn't sure how to have this conversation. Normally I'd get up and shower then my one night stand would be gone before I finished washing out the shampoo. But I didn't want Blaine to be just some guy I hook up with. I wanted him to be a guy I held hands with, went to dinner with, had inside jokes with. He was a guy I wanted to be with.

"Well I'd hope I'd see you outside of work too." Blaine mumbled into my chest. "You know, on dates and stuff. I meant it when I said I still care about you."

"I care about you too Blaine Warbler." I joked using his old nickname. He laughed and playfully smacked me on the arm.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey if you two are done banging, Brit made pancakes!" I burst out laughing. Not because what Santana said was particularly funny, but because for the first time in a really long time I was truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the song was "Still Hurting" from the musical The Last Five Years. a really beautiful song! Also, sorry for kinda rushing the smut but it was sooooo not the point of the story. I might make this into a two-shot and do a follow up with them a year later. If this is of interest, please let me know.<br>**


End file.
